telluriarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Burgajet
The Kingdom of Burgajet (Bakshë: Mbretëri Burgajet) is a sovereign country located in Southern Vjetushë, spanning along the central coast of the Lindriut peninsula. The Kingdom of Burgajet is a feudal monarchy composed of two feudal duchies, ruled by the Vilayet dynasty. The Kingdom of Burgajet is a regional power, the most dominating force on the Lindriut peninsula. Outwards influence is minor due to the isolationist attitude of the Kingdom. The Kingdom was proclaimed at Vilayet palace, Qendrhave following the unification of the two duchies of Lehguri and Kënezë. The Kingdom of Burgajet is a relatively poor nation, with a feudal-subsistence economy, limited trade and relatively poor farming conditions. The kingdom is also plagued by internal conflict and dynastic tensions. History Unification In 2E21 (Nozori Calendar) upon the death of Xhaferr i Vilayet, the Duke of Kënezë; Duke Shefqet i Vilayet, his brother, the Duke of Lehguri the duchy and was crowned King Shefqet I of Burgajet. Upon acquiring the new title, King Shefqet I was met with fierce opposition by the influential landowners. This tension between the crown and the lords boiled over into the First Baron's War, where the powerful Count Kthetër, with the support the majority of northern Barons, proclaimed himself the new Duke of Kënezë. The civil war was decisively ended at the Battle of Bori where Count Kthetër was defeated and captured. Early Regnal Period (2E21 - 2E273)Category:Nations The First Baron's War had quelled disloyalty amongst Burgajetian vassals during the initial stages of the Kingdom. Following the death of King Shefqet I in 2E39 and the ascension of the King Kostaq I, a radically different approach to foreign policy was adopted. Throughout his reign, King Kostaq I established new trade routes and diplomatic missions with Burgajetian neighbours in an effort to potentially gain foreign support. These greatly disturbed landholders within the realm who saw foreigners as a potentially destabilising force. By 2E43, the King had lost most of the support of his vassals, leading to the demand that he abdicate in favour of his son, Crown Prince Kostaq, an ultimatum he would agree to. King Kostaq II, who was aged 14 upon his ascension to the throne pursued complete isolation from the outside world and a focus on internal affairs. This behaviour would continue until the Xhepan Era Xhepan Era (2E273 - 2E366) The beginning of the 'Xhepan Era' for the Kingdom of Burgajet began with the ascension of King Flamur I after his mother, Queen Venera I died at the age of 51. As Queen Venera had been married to a member of the Xhepa family, through patrilineal heritage, the Xhepa dynasty inherited the Kingdom of Burgajet under King Flamur I. The following years to the Xhepan Succession were characterised by extreme political turmoil within the Kingdom, with numerous Vilayet family members claiming the throne, several failed assassination attempts on King Flamur I and a military incursion led by Count Skënder i Vilayet. The Xhepa dynasty pursued an outwards approach in the management of the Kingdom, with an expansion of the military, reestablishment of foreign relations and trade as well as investments into maritime technology and exploration. After almost 100 years of Xhepan rule, in 2E366, Lord Endrit i Vilayet, with a mercenary army invaded the Kingdom and deposed King Flamur III, proclaiming himself King Endrit III of Burgajet. Common Era (2E366 - Present) After almost a century in exile, in 2E366 the Vilayet dynasty returned to the rulership of the Kingdom of Burgajet. The Xhepa dynasty had left the country in a significantly more prosperous state than when they had assumed power, with great improvements in commerce, infrastructure and technology. These new institutions were promptly shut down by King Endrit III, who was quoted: "Material decadence rips us from our faith, my dynasty has always been the paragon of virtue and shall continue to do so." King Endrit's reign saw a return to an agriculture-based economy, isolationist foreign policy and focus on the internal sphere.